The present invention is directed to the field of medical supplies. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a backboard for transporting patients which has improved stiffness and flexibility.
The backboard of the present invention embeds 1″ diameter bamboo poles in high density polyethylene hollow board that is then filled with rigidifying foam. Unexpectedly, the reinforced backboard of the present invention achieved strength capabilities equivalent of boards reinforced with carbon fiber without the expense and risk of catastrophic failure associated with the more brittle, higher tensile strength carbon fiber rods.
The present invention is directed to a backboard for transporting medical patients, the backboard comprising a) an elongated substantially rectangular body portion having a width and a length; b) integral handles molded around a periphery of the body portion; c) a plurality of bamboo stiffening elements running substantially the length of the backboard, the plurality of bamboo stiffening elements reducing an amount of deflection of the backboard when placed under load. The plurality of bamboo stiffening elements comprises two bamboo poles having a diameter of 1″ positioned adjacent the integral handles along each lateral edge of the body portion. The substantially rectangular body portion is preferably molded from high density polyethylene (HDPE) having a hollow interior that is filled with a rigid foam.
The invention further comprises a method of making a backboard for transporting medical patients, the method comprising the steps of a) molding a substantially rectangular hollow body portion from high density polyethylene (HDPE); b) drilling a plurality of holes in an end portion of the hollow body portion; c) inserting an elongated bamboo stiffening element in each of the plurality of holes; d) filling the hollow body portion not occupied by the plurality of elongated stiffening elements with rigidifying foam. Preferably, the method further comprises plugging each of the plurality of holes prior to the filling step and drilling an additional hole in the hollow body portion in an alternate location for accomplishing the filling step.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.